Sand of Eden
by viiaRyeosom
Summary: Gadis bernama Ryeowook itu terus mengibas-kibaskan pedang dengan kedua tangannya. Ikat kepala yang dipakainya ikut terombang-ambing seiring dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang tak bisa diam, kereta yang ia tumpangi ikut tergoncang.


**Cast : Ryeowook**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Milik saya ya? *ditendang***

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Konon, ada orang-orang yang pernah melihat hutan hijau dan laut biru di dunia ini

Tapi...

Yang ada di dunia saat ini hanya gurun pasir belaka. Satu-satunya kota yang masih tersisa juga lenyap ditelan pasir.

Saat itulah terdengar kabar tentang suatu tempat bernama "EDEN".

Tanah subur nun jauh disana...

.

**-()()()()()-**

.

**Sand of Eden**

.

.

Sret..set..set

"Huh.. melamun lagi,"

"Ibunda, memangnya kapan kita akan sampai ke Eden?"

"Ryeowook! Kau itu seorang putri, jangan bermain pedang sembarangan!"

"Habis aku kan bosan bunda,"

Gadis bernama Ryeowook itu terus mengibas-kibaskan pedang dengan kedua tangannya. Ikat kepala yang dipakainya ikut terombang-ambing seiring dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang tak bisa diam, kereta yang ia tumpangi ikut tergoncang.

"Kita baru sebulan meninggalkan kota Kauru," ucap umma gadis itu yang masih memperhatikan anak satu-satunya memainkan benda berbahaya. Ia beranjak dari kamar sang putri yang tak mengindahkan kata-katanya.

Tujuan mereka adalah sebuah kota suci bernama Eden yang terletak jauh dari kota Kauru, tempat dimana suku Kaoma tinggal sebelum ini. Namun sayangnya kota Kauru ikut termakan pasir yang datang dari arah timur membuat mereka melakukan perjalanan ke selatan mencari tempat yang sering disebut-sebut Eden itu.

Ryeowook adalah seorang putri suku Kaoma, anak semata wayang dari yeoja bernama Kibum dan mempunyai appa yang berwibawa dan cukup disegani, Siwon.

"Semoga disana aku bisa menemukan namja tampan," gumam gadis itu dengan tangan kanan menggenggam tangan kiri, pipinya memanas. Dengan mata terpejam ia kembali mengambil posisi nyaman pada kursi empuk berbahan kulit rusa setelah meletakkan pedang yang menjadi teman mainnya.

"Aku tak meminta yang lebih, asal ia tampan, putih, gagah, baik dan pintar itu sudah cukup," mulutnya terus bercuap diselingi senyuman diam-diam.

"Wahh, Ryeowookie sudah dewasa ya?"

"Aaa, Ayahanda,"

"Kita sudah sampai ditempat peristirahatan!"

Pria yang mempunyai tanda bintang besar pada punggung tangan kirinya itu kembali menutup tirai kamar Ryeowook setelah melihat gadis kecil tersebut malu-malu menatapnya. Semua warga suku Kaoma pada umumnya mempunyai tanda bintang dipunggung tangan kiri mereka masing-masing, tak terkecuali Ryeowook. Ia sudah memiliki tanda yang mutlak untuk sukunya itu semenjak ia berumur genap satu tahun. Tanda yang menggambarkan kemahsyuran itu seiring waktu akan membesar seolah ada kekuatan gaib didalamnya, sementara tanda yang bersarang di tangan gadis itu masih sebesar biji kurma.

"Umurnya sudah 17, tapi sikapnya masih kekanakan,"

"Bukankah begitu lebih baik,"

Kedua suami istri itu berdiri didepan 20 kereta yang berjejer ke belakang, mengintruksi beberapa perajurit dan warganya untuk keluar dari persinggahan kereta mereka, sejenak mengistirahatkan dan memberi makan unta-unta yang bersusah payah membawa mereka beserta muatan berat untuk 5 kereta paling belakang.

Pria kepala suku itu memeluk pundak istrinya yang masih saja mengawasi seorang gadis yang kini menghilang dibalik rimbunnya pohon pinus. "Ia akan tetap memiliki hatinya yang polos dan murni!"

.

**-()()()()()-**

.

"Wahh, oasis ini luas sekali!"

Puk..puk..

"Air disini kotor, sudah terkena pasir,"

Ryeowook membasuh mukanya dengan sumber air berbentuk seperti danau yang ada disitu. Ia duduk di atas batu cadas besar, matanya tak henti menyapu pemandangan alam yang disuguhkan disekelilingnya. Pasir pun pelan-pelan mulai bergerak ke daerah ini, tampak beberapa hewan seperti laba-laba hitam sebesar ibu jari muncul dari dalam gundukan pasir yang berwarna kecoklatan, pasir juga turut membawa hewan itu mengikuti arus yang dibuatnya.

Kecipak.. Kecipak..

Kecipak.. Kecipak..

Gadis itu mulai berdiri dan mencari sumber gemuruh air yang tadi tertangkap pendengarannya. Pandangannya menelusuri jengkal demi jengkal danau alam itu. Ia berjalan kedepan saat melihat gelembungan-gelembungan muncul dipermukaan air tengah danau, celana panjang yang ia kenakan mulai basah melebihi mata kaki. Dan sepatu segitiga yang mengerucut pada bagian-jari-jari kakinya itu juga terpenuhi air. Bagian perut dan pusarnya yang terbuka karena memang tak tertutupi kain membuat gadis itu merinding karena terpaan angin pagi, walaupun ia sudah dikatakan terbiasa karena sehari-hari memakai pakaian seperti itu. Pakaian yang menutupi semua auratnya rapat kecuali bagian bawah dada sampai pusar.

"Gawat" Ryeowook berlari ketengah danau saat onyx coklat miliknya menangkap sepasang tangan mungil yang menggapai-gapai udara. Ia berenang cepat dan menangkap tangan yang gerakannya mulai melemah itu.

"Uhuk..uhuk,"

"Tenang, kau sudah selamat, kau anak kota Saura kan? Siapa namamu?"

"Taemin! Ah, baju putri jadi basah begini,"

"Biar saja yang penting kau selamat,"

Ryeowook menggendong anak yang baru diselamatkannya itu kepermukaan. Tangannya terus membelai rambut Taemin yang masih saja mengucek-kedua matanya yang memerah, mungkin karena kemasukan pasir yang ada di danau tadi. Surai panjang selutut yang bergelombang milik Ryowook kini mulai tergerai bebas karena kain penutupnya yang hanyut di danau. Namja kecil yang kira-kira usianya 7 tahun itu dengan lugunya menelusupkan kepala pada dada Ryeowook membuat gadis itu sedikit kaget. Seolah minta perlindungan pelukan Taemin semakin erat dileher Ryeowook.

Wuussshhh..

Suara gesekan dedaunan itu sejenak membuat suasana hening. Masih dalam gendongan Ryeowook, anak itu bernyanyi pelan dan lirih. Lagu persembahan untuk seseorang yang telah menolongnya, meskipun sebenarnya gadis itu tak mengerti lagu apa yang tengah mengalun dari bibir Taemin.

CRRASSHH

"Taemin !"

Namja kecil itu tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya, ia terjatuh ditanah setelah sebuah pedang ditancapkan dipunggung kecilnya. Cipratan kental berwarna merah dalam hitungan detik menghiasi pipi mulus Ryeowook. Sorang pemuda berjubah putih mengibaskan pedangnya hingga tetesan darah yang tadi menghiasi ujung pedang itu hilang entah kemana. Tangan kiri pemuda itu dengan kasar mencengkeram rahang Ryeowook, dan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat lengan putih gadis itu. Ryeowook menutup erat-erat matanya saat dirasakan helaian demi helaian kain terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"JA..JANGAAANNNNN"

Teriakan melengking itu teredam oleh semilir angin dan rimbunnya pepohonan disekitar.

.

**-()()()()()-**

.

"Ketua. Kita sudah ambil semua barang berharga,"

"Hmm, aku juga dapat barang bagus. Yang ini juga harus kuambil,"

Pemuda berjubah itu melucuti gelang, anting dan beberapa cincin emas yang dipakai Ryeowook, terakhir ia menarik kalung yang melingkar dileher Ryeowook sebelum meninggalkan gadis yang baru saja disetubuhinya. Pandangan gadis itu masih mendongak menatap langit yang mulai memutih, bulir bening keluar dari sudut matanya. Tubuh polosnya penuh dengan bercak merah dan bekas pukulan, tak sedikit jejak cairan lengket yang tertinggal disitu.

"Terserah kalau kau mau mati bunuh diri mengikuti teman-temanmu,"

"Hari ini kita bawa banyak barang bagus ke Pauro,"

.

.

"Malang nasibmu Taemin," beralih kesebelah kanan tempatnya terbaring, Ryeowook mengangkat tubuh kecil yang seperti sedang tertidur pulas, tangan Ryeowook membelai pipi gembung Taemin. Tetesan yang lolos dari matanya membasahi wajah bocah yang bibirnya mulai membiru itu. Ia terus memeluk tubuh ringkih Taemin dan membawanya keluar dari situ, menuju ketempat dimana warga suku Kaoma beristirahat. Ia harus meminta bantuan seseorang untuk mengubur jasad kecil dalam gendongannya itu. Dengan terseok-seok ia berjalan tanpa sehelai benang atau daun yang membalut kulitnya. Hanya tubuh bocah kecil itu yang menutupi bagian depan tubuh Ryeowook dan rambutnya yang panjang itu otomatis menyembunyikan punggung penuh luka sayatan karena tergesek pasir. Apa yang harus ia ceritakan kepada kedua orang tuanya nanti?

.

**-()()()()()-**

.

Tep

"Ayahanda? Ibunda?"

Panggilan itu tak dihiraukan, bukannya tak ingin menjawab tapi mereka tak bisa menjawab.

Syyuuuhhh

Hembusan angin makin menebarkan bau anyir ditempat itu. "Kenapa..semuanya?" mata Ryeowook mulai memanas, dalam keadaan sadar untuk pertama kali ia menangis, dan hari ini ia tak diijinkan untuk berhenti menangis. Ia tak diperbolehkan untuk meminta pertolongan pada ibundanya atas musibah yang ia terima. Ia tak akan bisa memeluk bundanya, mengadu pada ayahnya. Tak ada yang bersisa, mereka meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri dalam keadaan menangis.

'Terserah kalau kau mau mati bunuh diri mengikuti teman-temanmu' ucapan pria berjubah putih yang berputar dikepalanya makin membuat dadanya sesak.

"Ukkhhh, hiks!" perlahan Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya pada Taemin, dipandanginya sekilas sosok ayahnya dengan dua tombak yang bersarang diperut dan dada pria gagah itu. Memberikan senyum pada sang bunda yang lehernya terkoyak dengan beberapa urat mencuat keluar. Serta tatapan untuk beberapa orang yang saling tumpah tindih, berserakan seolah nyawa manusia itu tiada berharga. Bahkan unta-unta itu tak ada lagi ditempatnya, yang ada hanya beberapa kereta bobrok yang sengaja dirusak.

Gadis itu beranjak berdiri dan mengambil beberapa kain yang menjadi korden kereta rusak itu, ia melilitkan kain itu ditubuh polosnya, bertumpukan dan tak searah. Begitu pula untuk kedua kakinya hingga terlihat seperti sebuah celana. Ia juga mengambil beberapa kain tali dan mulai mengencangkan pakaian buatannya, satu ikatan terakhir untuk kepalanya.

"Tak akan kulepaskan lelaki itu, dia telah membantai seluruh keluargaku," suara begetar milik gadis itu dapat menandakan betapa dalam goresan luka yang ia rasakan, bukan luka nyata fisik melainkan luka batin.

Srreeettt..

"Aku harus bisa menumbangkannya," rambut panjang itu berjatuhan dengan sekali tebas. Lihatlah, penampilan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah mirip seorang namja sekarang. Agar ia mencapai tujuan balas dendamnya, Ryeowook harus membuang kodratnya sebagai wanita.

.

**-()()()()()-**

"HIYAAAAATTTTTT"

.

Trang..

.

Trang..

.

Trang..

.

Trang..

.

Trang..

.

.

Gadis itu mulai beranjak dari keterpurukan yang baru dialaminya, ia menebb..

**-()()()()()-**

.

"Ya hyung kenapa berhenti?"

.

"Aigo, ada apa disini?"

Leeteuk tergopoh-gopoh lari menuju halaman belakang dorm saat telinganya menangkap suara aneh dan benar saja ia menemukan eternal magnae Super Junior sedang menghajar panci-panci yang tergeletak malang di atas rumput dengan raket nyamuk. Ini konyol. Bahkan namja mungil itu terengah-engah setelah pukulan terakhirnya, memandang panci-panci itu dengan tatapan sinis sebelum Leeteuk mendapatkan tatapan yang lebih mengerikan.

"Ya! Teuki hyung jangan mendekat" ucap Ryeowook memberikan lima jari, menjaga jarak agar Leeteuk tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ne, hyung biarkan kita selesaikan ini dulu. Aku sudah sangat lapar," timpal pria bertubuh gempal yang duduk bersila di atas rumput. Pria yang diketahui bernama Shindong itu kembali membalikkan halaman dari komik yang ada ditangannya. Kenapa dia mau repot-repot membaca narasi untuk Kim Ryeowook? Tentu saja ada imbalannya.

"Tapi Wookie~ah kau sedang apa, kenapa memakai pakaian seperti mumi begitu?" ujar Leeteuk mengamati penampilan dongsaengnya yang cukup aneh dengan lilitan kain tak beraturan dan jangan lupakan tali didahi Ryeowook, seperti pejuang yang siap perang.

Dapat dilihat juga wig coklat panjang terdampar disana dan beberapa boneka juga bertebaran. Boneka yang Ryeowook ambil dari kamar Lee Sungmin, gampang saja mengetahuinya karena boneka-boneka itu dominan berwarna pink. Leeteuk menahan tawa saat melihat satu boneka disana dengan perut dan dada tertancap pulpen

Ryeowook menaikkan alisnya "Aku sedang latihan drama musikal, ini untuk melatih kemampuanku hyung," jawab Ryeowook, ia kembali mengencangkan ikat kepalanya dan beralih menatap Shindong "Lanjutkan Hyung!"

"Demi membalaskan dendam keluarganya. Kematian ayahnya, Siwon dan ibundanya, Kibum. Gadis itu mulai berkelana seorang diri di tengah luasnya padang pasir,"

'Untung namaku tak dibawa-bawa,' batin Leeteuk lega.

Bla bla bla

Bla bla bla

Dan bla bla bla #plak

"Gawat, gawat Teuki hyung. Kau harus segera membawa Yesung hyung kemari!" heboh Ryeowook membuat Leeteuk tersentak dan memandang namja mungil itu heran.

"Habis.. setelah ini kan partnya muncul, dia pangeran yang akan membantuku nanti. Padahal aku sudah menelponya tadi pagi untuk datang cepat," ucap namja manis itu tanpa jeda sebelum menatap dan menunjuk-nunjuk Leeteuk

"Dan kau hyung, kau yang menjadi umma pangeran itu,"

GUBRAK

'Siapa saja, larikan aku dari sini!' erang Leeteuk frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Apa ini?

Jangan tanya saya, saya juga tidak tahu ini apa? :p

Saya cuma pengen Kim Ryeowook main drama musikal lagi, dan jadilah FF ini. Kan bagus kalo YeWook bisa dalam satu drama musikal dan meranin cerita seperti dikomik Watase Yuu *romantis*

*readers: tau ah*

.

.

**Review, Tidak Review. Tetap Thank You *iklan joger* **


End file.
